Do You Believe in Love?
by LunaScamander17
Summary: Sequel dari The Love Maybe Repeat Again. Nessie akhirnya menemukan cintanya yang lain, seseorang yang sangat dingin dan misterius. mereka bertemu di sekolah manusia biasa,namun apakah orang misterius ini juga VampWolf? UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Author's Note

A/N: berikut ini hanya Author Note yang akan membuat kalian mengerti isi cerita. Aku minta maaf bila sebelum sequel ini, kalian tidak mengerti Chapter terakhir, memang agak sulit dimengerti karena yang bisa membaca itu cumen Rachel-Dark-Hokou aja.

VampWolf:

A) VampWolf tidak akan berkilauan bagai glitter, bila terkena cahaya matahari.

B) Vampwolf lebih cepat dari Vampire dan Werewolf.

C) Kebanyakan Vampwolf lahir dengan orangtua Vampwolf dan Vampwolf(pureblood). Namun, sebagian dari mereka ada juga Vampire dan Werewolf(Half-Blood). Kita bisa bilang Hermione Half-blood dan Ron Pureblood.

D) Nessie hanya setengah manusia atau Muggleborn(mungkin yang tahu cumen HarPot Fans aja ;D)

E) VampWolf sebenarnya kebanyakan punya talenta dan itupun bisa sama dan berbeda.

F) Ketua Vendetta bisa diganti bila jabatan mereka telah habis.

G) Kejadian Violet sudah berlangsung 1 abad yang lalu.

H) Harry, Hermione dan Ron mati di cerita sebelumnya(tau lah pasti). Kerena VampWolf bisa mati kalau di tusuk dengan pisau perak, tapi penngecualian pada vampwolf yang bukan vegetarian, mereka tidak akan mati.

I) VampWolf punya darah, bisa makan makanan manusia.

J) Vendetta dan Volturi bermusuhan... mau ku ceritakan bagai mana itu bisa terjadi? Kurasa tidak usah :3.

K) Cara untuk terbebas dari Vendetta sangat menyakitkan, Akasha, Cherula dan Teresa tidak melewatinya walau mereka adalah _Guard Of Vendetta_, mereka langsung kabur dari kastil.

L) Para VampWolf pemakan darah manusia akan mempunyai ciri-ciri yang sama dengan Vampire walau mereka masih punya darah dan kulit yang tidak berkilauan di bawah sinar matahari. Namun, kulit mereka akan sangat dingin dan mata mereka merah.

M) Para vampwolf vegetarian tangan mereka tidak akan dingin.

N) Vendetta melarang keras para vampwolf untuk memakan darh manusia, tapi paar vampwolf yyang melanggar adalah penghianat

O) Rachel Vendetta sebenarnya tomboy dan benci gaun.

P) Snape adalah kepala sekolah.

The Seductive Girl adalah Akasha

Nah Chapter selanjutnya silakan ditunggu... maaf ya bila kalian kira ini Chapter... ;D

\/^_^\/+ Snape's Smiles


	2. Are is this destiny

**Disclaimer: Bukan punyaku... ;D (kecuali beberapa OC)**

Chapter 1: Are This is Destiny?

Aku Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Aku setengah Vampire, dan perrnah bersekolah di sekolah untuk para setengah vampire.

Tapi aku mohon jangan biarkan aku mengingat kejadian 3 tahun lalu itu. Dimana seseorang yang sangat kucintai mati demi aku.

Pagi ini aku akan berangkat ke sekolah seperti pagi biasa, dan aku tidak akan diantar siapapun, aku pergi sendiri.

Di sekolah... mungkin karena terlalu pagi.. tidak satupun manusia yang terlihat. Aku pun memutuskan untuk membaca di dalam mobil sampai ada yang terlihat.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil yang berlaju cepat sekali. Dan aku ingin sekali mengetahui siapa pengemudi mobil itu.

Pintu mobil bagian belakang terbuka dan keluar seorang gadis yang sangat cantik sekali. tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa melihat matanya karena tertutup oleh kacamata hitam.

Aku tidak tahu apakah diizinkan menggunakan pakaian seseksi itu ke sekolah, yang jelas gadis ini mempunyai rambut coklat sepundak yang lurus, warna rambutnya sama dengan rambut Hermione.

Kursi pasenger terbuka dan keluar pria berambut merah, sama dengan Ron, ya... dia memakai kacamata hitam. Aku merasa ada yang aneh.. rasanya seperti aku mengenal mereka.. sangat mengenal mereka.

Dan pintu kursi bagian kemudi terbuka, seseorang berambut hitam dan kaus hitam, sedang memegang kacamatanya, Harry! Dia sangat mirip Harry. Dan aku bisa melihat matanya karena dia belum memakai kacamatanya.

Kulitnya pucat, sama pucatnya dengan Vampwolf, dan mata merah... mata berwarna merah yang kulihat dari Akasha, Teresa, Cherula, Marshall dan Draco.

Aku segera keluar untuk memastikan aku salah melihat, aku salah melihat oarang yang telah mati, berdiri disitu, orang yang kucintai...

Tapi mereka langsung masuk ke kantor tanpa melihatku, tidak melihatku.

Tapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan ada di pikiranku termaksud _Bagaimana yang telah mati bisa hidup lagi?_ Dan bahkan Harry bukanlah vegetarian.

Satu per satu mobil mulai bermunculan, bel-bel sepeda mulai mendekat, anak-anak yang lain akan datang.

"Hai! Nessie..." kata sahabatku, Veronica Bleur, menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Hi, Vero.." jawabku dengan senyuman yang dibuat-buat.

"kau tahu siapa pemilik mobil hitam super keren disana?" tanya Dianne, menujuk mobil yang dikendarai 'Clone Harry' dan kawan-kawannya.

"mereka anak baru" kataku, berusaha masuk kedalam kantor, dan melihat orang-orang yang tadi pagi kulihat, masih beregistrasi.

"ini peta kalian dan... tolong berikan ini pada guru untuk di tanda tangan, berikan kepadaku nanti" kata resepsionis.

Ketiganya pergi meninggalkan kantor, dengan tatapan tajam padaku.

"jadi.. Ms Cullen ada hal yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya resepsionis, Mrs Brace.

"ya, siapa nama anak-anak baru tadi?" tanya ku padanya.

"mereka... bernama Nohan,yang rambut hitam Daniel Nohan, yang rambut merah Bryan Nohan dan yang perempuan Jenny Nohan, aku tahu itu nama yang aneh" kata Mrs Brace.

Aku langsung mencari tahu dan mencatat ketiga orang itu di buku journalku. Disana, di buku itu, aku menceritakan semua pengalamanku selama tiga tahun dengan buku itu.

Aku keluar dari kantor dalam keadaan buku journal menutup kepalaku. Dad langsung menyingkirkan buku itu dari depanku.

"aku sudah tahu semuanya... anak itu mirip Harry?" kata Dad.

"Alice, pasti Alice yang memberitahumu?" kata ku.

"aku harap kau menajuh darinya.." Jasper memperingatiku dari belakang.

"aku ingin mengetahuinya!" bantahku. Aku berlari setelah merebut buku journalku dari tangan ayahku.

Aku berusaha masuk ke kelas Math walau pintunya sangat sempit dan kecil, apa lagi banyak anak-anak lain yang berusaha masuk setelah bel berbunyi.

aku hanya diam setelah terbebas dari pintu sempit itu, mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Dan aku melihat ketiga orang itu duduk paling depan, dan mereka memakai lensa kontak sekarang.

_Penyamaran yang bagus.._ kata ku dalam hati.

Sepanjang pelajaran aku terus memperhatikan mereka, dan Daniel melihatku balik setiap kali dia merasa terganggu.

Aku juga menulis gerek-gerik mereka di buku journalku. Dan aku tidak menemukan apapun kecuali gerekan tangan.

Di saat makan siang aku berusaha menjauh dari keluargaku dan duduk di meja teman-temanku, bukan berarti aku membenci keluargaku.

Tapi aku ingin tahu pendapat teman-temanku tentang anak baru itu.

"jadi Daniel tidak menerima tawaran itu, dan aku dicampakan!" kata Veronica dengan sedih.

"jadi beritahu aku kalau kau menyukainya?!" kata Ceceille.

"sudah lama dia tidak jatuh cinta..." kata Dianne, memeluk Veronica yang masih menangis.

"oke guys... terima kasih" ujarku, tersenyum kearah mereka, berusaha pergi dari tempat itu setelaj aku mencatat semua dari anak cewek.

Aku lalu mendekati Lucas yang duduk tidak jauh dari tiga orang Nohan itu.

"aku harap ini tidak lama" kata Lucas, aku memang sedang merekamnya sambil menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan.

Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mendapat gambar yang ada di belakangnya: gambar ketiga orang itu.

"apa yang menurutmu menyebalkan dari mereka?" tanya ku.

"mereka kelihatan sombong dan kaya... yah... dan menyebalkan, agak kesal keliahatannya" katanya.

"ada lagi?" tanyaku, berusaha mendapat gambar paling bagus, yang ada di belakang Lucas.

"yah... aku tidak suka yang cowok... dia terlalu banyak merebut perhatian... termasuk Veronica, dia pacarku..." kata Lucas.

dan apa yang kulihat di belakang dari kameraku?, Daniel tertawa, itu artinya dia bisa membaca pikiran seperti Harry.

Aku hanya membuka lebar mulutku, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Lucas.

"Ok, aku benci ketika orang melihatku dengan pandangan begitu" kata Lucas lagi, kepalanya tertunduk kebawah.

"ok... terimakasih... Lucas" kataku, kembali tersenyum.

Aku langsung ke meja dimana Alice dan keluargaku sedang duduk.

"Alce bisa bertahu bagaimana mereka bisa hidup kembali?" tanya ku pada Alice, aku berharap jurus Puppy dog eyes ini masih bisa membuat hati Alice meleleh.

"tidak, Renesmee" kata Alice, dan itu membuat hati ku kecewa "aku benar-benar minta maaf soal ini, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat masa lalu mereka, bahkan menurutku mereka tidak hidup kembali"

"tapi..." aku mengeluh.

"ikut aku setelah pulang sekolah..." kata Alice.

Aku tidak tahu renacam apa kali ini yang digunakan Alice untuk membuat ku kembali cerah.

Aku berjalan ke kelas Biologi ku dan mendapatkan Daniel sekelas denganku lagi.

"Hai, aku Nessie" aku harap kali ini dia tidak bersikap dingin kepadaku.

"Daniel..." katanya tanpa memandangku, malah dia memandang bukunya.

"maaf tapi kulihat ini agak.." aku berusaha memperingatinya.

"aku bukan dia..." katanya...

"Sorry?" aku berusaha membuatnya mengulang kata-kata itu lagi, memang lebih terdengar kalau itu bisikan.

"aku bukan orang yang selama ini kau cari" katanya sekarang dia menatapku "jadi aku mohon berhenti mengejar kami" dia langsung pergi, tepat setelah bel pulang berbunyi.

Aku langsung pulang dengan Alice yang menumpang mobilku.

Aku benar-beanar penasaran dengan Daniel, sebearnya apa yang tadi dia bicarakan.

"sebaiknya kita belanja!" kata Alice, dai mencoba membuatku tersenyum.

Kami berhenti di toko butik di Port Angels. Dan apa yang kutemukan?, Jenny ada di sana, dan dari tadi dia memandangku dan Alice. Aku berusaha untuk memberitahu Alice untuk segera pergi dari toko itu.

Tapi segera saja Alice menariku untuk melihat gaun yang di temukannya.

"aku harap ini cocok untuku" Alice langsung menuju ruang ganti utuk mengecekbajunya, dan Jenny mendekatiku.

"aku harap aku tidak menggangu" Jenny memberikanku sebuah notes tempel bertuliskan: _temui aku di depan sekolah besok seseudah pulang, aku ingin kau bertemu keluarga kami. Nohan's Family._

Aku berusaha bertemu dengan Alice, dan saat dia keluar, aku langsung menariknya keluar toko.

"Nessie? Sebenarnya..." aku menunjukan notes tempel itu kepada Alice.

"kita harus meneumui nereka besok" kata Alice.

"tidak, aku yang akan bertemu dengan mereka" aku dan Alice langsung pulang ke rumah untuk membicarakan ini.

**A/N: Hope ya like it! ;D please review... or i will not continue this story**

**/-_-\= Snape nggak senyum**


	3. They're Hate Me?

**Disclaimer: not own anything... just for fun...**

Chapter 2: They're Hate Me?

Aku dan keluarga ku segera memikirkan tentang notes tempel yang di berikan Jenny kepada ku.

"Jadi kau yakin akn bertemu dengan mereka?" tanya Jasper.

"tentu, aku sangat penasaran dengan meraka" kataku sambil membaca buku lagi.

"dan kau ingin tahu apakah mereka adalah orang yang kau cari?" kata Dad.

"um... kurasa aku akan ke kamar" Aku meninggalkan mereka ke kamar, mencoba merenungkan apa yang telah terjadi.

Dan aku segera berharap agar pagi cepat datang. Paginya segera saja aku pergi menuju pntu keluar dan masuk ke mobilku.

"tunggu sebentar" kata seseorang di belakang mobilku.

"Emment!" seruku "sebenarnya apa mau mu?"

"aku akan ikut dengan mu!" kata Emment, melompat ke kursi passenger mobilku.

"terserah katamu" segera saja tanpa menunggu aku langsung menjalankan mobilku ke sekolah.

Anak-anak itu sudah datang, _The Nohans_. Sebenarnya apa masalahku pagi ini dengan mereka atau Emment, mereka mendatangi mobilku.

"sebenarnya kau lupa apa yang terjadi hari ini?" kata Jenny pada ku.

"sekolah libur" jawab Bryan singkat.

aku bahkan sampai lupa hari ini libur karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan Nohans!. Emment hanya berpikir ini hal yang sangat lucu, sampai aku harus kembali lagi dan dia tidak memberitahuku!.

"Nessie, tenang..." kata Emment, tapi kepala ku sudah panas, sangat panas.

"EMMENT CULLEN!, AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU UNTUK SEHARI SAJA!" teriak ku.

"baik lah kita kembali!" serunya denagn cengiran jahil diwajahnya seperti biasa.

"kami akan membawa kalian ke rumah kami, bagai mana?" kata Jenny.

"baiklah! Aku terima!" Emment memegang kursi kemudi, dan The Nohans sudah kembali ke mobil mereka, dan aku harus menunggu Emment yang masih tersenyum di kursi kemudi.

"aku binggung kenapa Rosalie memilih orang seperti mu!" kataku disaat perjalanan.

"kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada Rosalie?" Emment menghentikan mobilnya ketika kami sudah sampai.

Rumah mereka sangatbesar dan, hampir sebesar dengan rumah Harry, Ron, dan Hermione yang dulu kutahu.

Rumah itu juga memiliki banyak kaca seperti rumahku di Forks. Kami masuk kedalam rumah itu dan mendapat banyak sekali lukisan antik.

"selamat datang Ms Cullen" kata seseorang dari balkon atas "dan kedatangan tanpa terduga oleh Mr Cullen"

"aku Michael Nohan" orang itu segera turun lewat tangga. Michael memakai kemeja putih,dan mempunyai rambut merah yang diikat kuda dan luka cakaran di wajah yang besar.

Michael masuk kedapur. Dan aku menemukan seorang anak perempuan berambut merah sedang bermain di ruang tamu.

Mata anak itu merah sama dengan saudaranya yang lain, dia sedang bermain dengan balok-balok kayu yang disusunnya rapi menjadi sebuah istana. Dia terlihat seperti anak usia 9 tahun yang lain.

"Hi" tanpa sadar aku menyapanya dan datang kearahnya.

"jangan ganggu Vicky!" seorang anak laki-laki denagn rambut biru, berdiri di samping pintu dapur.

"Teddy!" kata anak perempuan yang kurasa bernama Vicky itu.

"Teddy!" seorang wanita berambut pirang menghampiri Teddy dari dapur "aku minta maaf kalau dia mengagetkanmu!"

"tidak apa" balas ku.

"orangtuanya baru saja dibunuh oleh clan safire" kata wanita itu lagi dengan bisikan "aku Christine"

"aku Nessie" aku tersenyum padanya, dia kelihatan sangat muda untuk menjadi seorang ibu.

"Christine..." Jenny muncul lagi dengan bajunya yang berlumuran darah, dan matanya yang semula berwarna hitam menjadi merah dan Daniel muncul dari belakangnya.

"mari kita bicarakan ini denagn duduk saja" Emment baru saja membawa makanan dari dapur.

"jadi kalian VampWolf?" aku memulai percakapan pertama kalinya setelah semenit kami diam saja.

"ya, dan berhenti membicarakan pertanyaan seperti itu" kata Jenny.

"kalian pernah... menjadi Harry, Ron, atau Hermione" tanya Emment.

"aku bilang, jangan pernah bertanya tentang itu lagi!" kata Michael.

"aku meminta kalian datang kesini untuk tidak membicarakan itu!" kata Daniel "aku hanya ingin agar kau menjauh dari kami dan berhenti mencari tahu tentang kami. Karena sekalipun kami benar-benar mereka!"

Tiba-tiba Teddy beranjak dari arena bermainnya.

"mereka datang... 'Harry' mereka datang" kata Teddy kepada Daniel.

"Ha...rr..y" mereka berbohong padaku!.

"aku tahu Teddy" Daniel membawa Teddy ke atas tangga.

"mereka pasti mencium bau mu Nessie!" kata Jenny, dia keluar dan begitu pula dengan Bryan.

"Christine bawa Victorie ke tempat aman!" Michael keluar rumah, mengikuti Jenny dan Bryan.

"dan sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini!" kata Christine, mengandeng Vicky ke atas.

"aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!" aku hendak mengejar Christine tapi dihentikan oleh Emment.

"kurasa aku tahu apa maksudnya" Emment menarikku keluar dan Harry.. maksudku Daniel keluar dari rumah.

Segerombol serigala telah mengepung rumah ini, dan mereka bukan manusia serigala yang ada disini.

Aku dan Emment keluar untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi, dan mereka adalah clan VampWolf yang lain.

"Hi Guys" kata seorang VampWolf "dan kelihatannya kalian membawa santapan yang enak..."

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Nessie!" Daniel berubah menjadi serigala, dengan wujud yang sama dengan wujud serigala Harry.

"dan aku akan membalaskan dendam Cherula padamu!" kata serigala yang tidak di katahui namanya tadi, dan dia berubah menjadi wujud seorang gadis berambut hitam dan keturunan Chinesse.

"namaku Claire" katanya "dan senagbertemu dengan mu pada akhirnya Nessie..."

"aku bilang jangan berani mendekatinya!" Daniel mulai menyerang Clare.

"kau lupa aku bisa menghentikan waktu?" Clare menghentikan Daniel, dia benar-benar seprti menghentikan waktu.

Dia membuat Daniel bergerak lagi setelah dia berhenti di depanku.

"berhenti disana!" kata seseorang dari pintu, Teddy.

"oh, kau Teddy Lupin..." kata Clare.

"kau yang membunuh orangtuaku!" kata Teddy.

Dan pada saat Teddy marah, suasana seperti terasa akan ada gempa bumi dan angin badai atau tornado akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Teddy!" Daniel mencoba mnghentikan Teddy.

"kita harus keluar dari sini!" kata Emment.

Aku dan Emment berusaha lari ke mobil dan pergi dari daerah itu.

"ini benar-benar gila! Anak itu kuat sekali!"kata Emment.

"bukannya sudah kubilang VampWolf memang sangat kuat?" kataku.

Aku benar-benar ingin tahu semuanya termaksud siapa orangtua Teddy, kurasa bukan Michael atau Chritine orangtuanya.

Dan apa yang tadi Clare bilang Lupin? Mungkin ada seorang VampWolf yang bernama Lupin.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan kecuali menelpon seseorang: Ginny.

Dengan terburu-buru aku mengambil handphoneku dan mencari kontak Ginny.

"Ginny! Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu!" kataku

"_apa mau mu! Apa kau tidak puas dengan membunuh Ron! Kau membuat orangtua ku menangis seharian!"_ kata Ginny.

"aku benar-benar minta maaf.."

"_mereka membencimu!"_

"maaf?"

"_seluruh Vendeta membencimu!"_

"aku tahu! Dengan membuat kekacauan... seharusnya aku tidak ada di Forks waktu itu.."

"_tidak ada gunanya menyesal sekarang! Semuanya terlambat!"_

"tapi aku mohon beri aku kesempatan sekali saja!"

"_aku mohon cukup untuk menghancurkan hidupku... aku mohon..."_ Ginny menangis.

"_jangan pernah membuat kesalahan yang sama..."_

"aku bertemu dengan orang yang sangat mirip dengan kakakmu!"

"_kau bohong! Tidak mungkin mereka hidup lagi!"_

"aku sama sekali tidak berbohong!"

"_aku tahu kau...akan..."_

"tidak! Aku ingin tahu apakah kalian punya murid bernama Lupin dulu?"

"_tidak kecuali... tunggu kau menemukan Teddy!" _

"Teddy Lupin.."

"_tapi dia mati dengan Tonks dan Remus..."_

Tonks, ibu Teddy adalah Tonks...

"_Harry menjadi Ayah Baptis nya..."_

"terima kasih Ginny"

Aku tidak tahu apa salah ku itu semua salah Akasha dan teman-temannya! Bukan salahku...

Aku memang gadis yang sangat pendiam di kelas setelah kejadian itu, aku serasa ingin kembali ke masa lalu, dan binggung tidak tahu arah.

Sampai aku bisa berteman dengan Veronica...

Dan Kenapa semua membenciku! Kenapa dunia ini membenciku atas kesalahan yang tidak kulakukan?! Ini benar-benar tidak adil! Kenapa Dunia ini tidak adil kepada ku?

Bahkan aku benci pada diriku sendiri...

**A/N: Typo... pasti ada Typo! Mohon maaf ya... mungkin Chapter ini ngaak panjang, maafloh! Maaf juga klo banyak Typo..**


	4. Author's Note Important!

**Author's Note:**

**aku sudah nggak bisa ngalanjutin Fic ini karena otak ku mampet untuk fic seperti ini. jadi sorry ya! bukannya aku DISCONTINUED story ini. this Story is Up for Adoption! so any one who want's to make this story better than me, you can do it. :) thanks!**

**LunaScamander17**


End file.
